Una Rosa Rasgada
by HeliciaxRomione
Summary: Hermione trabaja como stripper en un club nocturno. Su mundo cambia cuando empiezan a suceder cosas nuevas en su vida.


¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia en Español así que perdóname si es malo. Usted puede decirme donde lo arruiné para poder arreglarlo. ¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

Hermione giró alrededor del poste mientras todos en el club gritaban y gritaban. Llevaba un conjunto blanco y negro con botas de cinco pulgadas de plataforma. Su pelo se enderezó, llegando hasta sus caderas.

¡Sí, sigue! Un hombre le dijo. Otro hombre le lanzó billetes de un dólar. Ella balanceó las caderas más hasta que la canción había terminado.

Regresó a su camerino. Se sentó en su silla frente a la vanidad y suspiró mientras miraba su reflejo. "¿Por qué es mi vida ahora? ¿A dónde me he equivocado?"

"Ahora recuerda niña, siempre serás amada, eres bendecida con amor, nunca dejes que alguien te quite eso de ti. Te amo, hija mía."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre antes de morir en su lecho de muerte. Hermione derramó una lágrima y rápidamente la limpió. Besó sus dedos y los presionó contra una foto de su padre que guardaba en su escritorio.

"Te amo, papá." Dijo en voz baja. Su cambio en Desire había terminado, para su alivio. Había estado trabajando como stripper durante casi tres años. Lo hizo para obtener más dinero para mantenerse. Estaba viviendo sola, así que necesitaba el dinero.

No estaba orgullosa de lo que hace para ganarse la vida. Ella odia que la gente siempre asuma que ser un stripper es divertido cuando realmente no lo es. Ella baila para extraños extraños y ocasionalmente, algunos hombres la acariciarán. Hacía unos doscientos dólares por noche. Hermione era en realidad la segunda stripper más pagada del club, detrás de Lavender.

Odiaba que lloviera aquella noche. Incluso con un abrigo de lluvia, se empapa completamente. Afortunadamente, su casa no estaba lejos. Era relativamente pequeño, pero era todo lo que podía permitirse.

Suspiró al abrir la puerta. Se quitó el impermeable, revelando el traje que llevaba en el club. Se quitó la ropa y se puso la ropa interior. Usualmente guardaba algunos trajes en casa.

Ella sacó el dinero de su sostén para contar cuánto hizo esta noche. Ella se decepcionó cuando sólo contó ochenta dólares.

"Ni siquiera lo suficiente para comprar una maldita televisión". Ella murmuró.

Suspiró y se estiró, sintiéndose agotada por trabajar cinco horas seguidas. Ella odiaba tener que trabajar los fines de semana pero era cuando el club tenía la mayoría de los clientes.

Al día siguiente, se despertó tarde. Eran las once de la mañana. Rápidamente se puso una camiseta roja y cortos y corrió hacia la puerta. Fue un paseo de diez minutos, ella gimió como ella comenzó a correr al otro lado de la calle. Ella gritó cuando alguien chocó con ella cerca de la intersección.

Gimió al sentir su cabeza, echó un vistazo a la persona que la golpeó. Era un hombre que no parecía mucho más viejo que ella.

"Oye, ¡mira a dónde vas!" Dijo un poco enfadada.

"Lo siento, señora, pero se movía tan rápido. Respondió. Parecía estar hipnotizado.

"¡Oh, no, llego tarde al trabajo, tengo que ir, ahora!" Hermione corrió hacia la parte de atrás del club y rápidamente aplicó su maquillaje. Se suponía que debía continuar a las once y veinte. Son las once y quince. Tenía cinco minutos de sobra.

Le gustaba lo que llevaba, era más conservador que lo que usualmente lleva. A veces, incluso se desnudaba completamente, y eso le haría ganar mucho más dinero. Pero no se sentía cómoda haciendo eso todas las noches. Algunas de las personas aquí vivían cerca de ella, así que no quería hacer nada loco.

Odiaba su trabajo a veces, pero era su única opción. Llevaba lencería roja debajo, lo cual estaba bien. Salió después de la bailarina que estaba siempre delante de ella, era morena y era de Europa. Su nombre es Emily.

Hermione decidió caminar por el club después de bailar. Ella giró alrededor del poste y se levantó de nuevo. Se quitó la parte superior lentamente. Todos los chicos estaban animando a que se desnudara más, así que ella se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y los deslizó.

Había silbatos de lobo y cacareo de todos los hombres. Deseaban la figura de Hermione. Ella no era flaca, en comparación con la mayoría de las strippers que trabajan allí. Bailaba lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que la gente le arrojara todo su dinero. Ella dio una sonrisa y dio la vuelta. Caminó hasta donde ella entró y se sentó en su silla. Ella sonrió para sí misma, le encantaba sentirse sexy. Algo en su mente le decía lo contrario, que estaba mal y que no estaba tomando las decisiones correctas. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió allí, pero no en el escenario.

Ella caminó alrededor hasta que alguien estaba interesado en conseguir un baile de regazo de ella. Ella ha tenido algunos clientes extraños y algunos buenos. Se le ha pedido que le ponga a un hombre por cien dólares, lo que ella rechazó. Otro hombre le pidió que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él durante trescientos, cosa que ella también rehusó.

Esta vez, Hermione estaba desesperada por ganar el dinero, así que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Un hombre de pelo rubio rizado le pidió que se despojara de todo por doscientos. Ella no podía creer su suerte, que era más de lo que haría en pocos días!

Ella tomó el fajo de efectivo y le susurró: "Sígueme en la parte de atrás."

Ella sonrió y se dirigió al área privada. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada, con una silla en el medio. Ella lo sentó en la silla. Quédate ahí y no te toques. Ella instruyó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Solo quítate, quiero ver ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo."

Se rió y se desabrochó el sostén. Ella sostuvo el sujetador en su lugar para provocarle más. Finalmente bajó el sostén y lo dejó caer al suelo. Lo oyó gemir al verla. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su regazo. Ella lo besó en la mejilla, luego se incorporó. Se quitó la ropa interior y la arrojó a través de la habitación. Ella continuó bailando más, luego se detuvo.

El hombre fue persistente, "¿Puedo llevarte a casa? Te pagaré el doble." Él ofreció."

Ella asintió, podría usar el dinero extra. Era sólo un baile privado, se puso toda la ropa mientras salía del edificio para esperarla. Volvió al vestuario para agarrar su suéter para cubrirlo.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal, hacía viento. Era tarde en la noche y nadie más estaba cerca. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estaba allí. En el rabillo del ojo, lo vio, apoyándose junto a su coche.

"Oye, ¿dónde está tu casa? ¿Está cerca? ¿Es...? Ella dejó de hablar cuando el hombre puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Se sintió tensa.

"Te estoy pagando para que me jodas, no hable." Dijo con un tono amenazador.

Estaba asustada por su actitud. "Bueno, señor, sólo quería saber..."

"Mira, haz lo que te digo, y no intentes gritar pidiendo ayuda. Dijo, Procediendo a besarle el cuello.

Ella suavemente tomó su mano de sus caderas, "Señor, yo no soy una prostituta." Ella le informó.

Él sonrió, "No importa, eres hermosa, y te quiero."

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente y retrocedió lentamente, "Mira, no sé qué está pasando, pero voy a volver dentro, puedes guardar tu dinero".

Sacó una pistola de mano de su bolsillo trasero y la señaló. Hermione sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez y todo su cuerpo se apagó.

"Escucha, te pedí, y sólo tú...estuviste de acuerdo, no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, ahora vuelve aquí, perra estúpida". Dijo con dureza.

Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar. Ella nunca accedió a esto. Sólo pensó que quería que le diera un baile especial en su casa. Se sentía estúpida.

Ella caminó hacia él y suspiró, "Está bien, estoy aquí, no te vuelvas loco".

Volvió a meter la pistola en el bolsillo, "Es más parecido, pero no grites, porque te mataré."

Ella asintió y se estremeció cuando él la besó. Se sentía disgustada, incómoda y avergonzada. Dejó que esto sucediera. Ella podría haber evitado esto. Pero una vez más, debido a la naturaleza agresiva de este hombre, él todavía no habría tomado un no por una respuesta. Ella miró a su alrededor pero nadie estaba allí para ayudarla, ella estaba indefensa.

Se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y los deslizó. Él gimió al verla, "Wow, ya sabes, tienes un cuerpo increíble".

Se mordió el labio y rezó para que él se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Él envolvió sus manos en la tela de su camisa y la levantó. Hermione estaba de pie allí, con nada más que su lencería. Se sentía expuesta, incluso sin nadie alrededor.

Se quitó el sujetador y se maravilló de sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlos. Hermione jadeó cuando los tocó, se sintió violada. Este hombre era tan repugnante. Se preguntaba cómo era, si este tipo hacía esto para ganarse la vida y lo hacía a otra pobre muchacha.

Hermione gimió mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y empezaba a masturbarse con ella. Se sentía enferma, no podía creer que de todas las personas, esto le pasaría a ella.

Ella trató de huir, pero el hombre rápidamente reaccionó agarrándola y empujándola contra el auto. Ella accidentalmente dejó escapar un grito. El hombre la sujetó con fuerza. Hermione empezó a llorar.

"¡Oye, sal de ella!"

Hermione sintió una rápida sensación de alivio, ¿era esa una voz que oyó? ¿O estaba en su cabeza?

Gritó cuando el hombre frente a ella de repente se golpeó en la cabeza, y cayó al suelo. Ella gimió más cuando encontró a otro hombre delante de ella, el que golpeó a su ofensor.

"Señora, ¿estás bien?" preguntó la figura.

Hermione estaba llorando en silencio, sintió tanto dolor después de lo que pasó. Ella asintió, "Sí, estoy bien." Se dio cuenta de que estaba expuesta y cruzó los brazos delante de ella para cubrirse.

El hombre era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el pelo corto, era difícil verlo claramente en la oscuridad. Extendió la mano, "Aquí, déjame llevarte a mi casa".

Ella retrocedió, asustada. Tenía miedo de que este hombre también quisiera violarla.

No te haré daño. Él le aseguró. "Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa."

Ella se mostró reacia, sintió que su voz temblaba: "Yo-estoy bien".

Él le dirigió una sonrisa genuina, "Vamos, te dejaré dormir en mi casa." Él se rió entre dientes. Se sentía atraída por su encanto. Estaba muy relajado.

Finalmente agarró su mano, él tomó su mano y la llevó a su coche. Él abrió la puerta del pasajero para ella, "Después de ti, mi señora."

Ella se rió, este hombre era muy agradable y divertido también. Ella se sentó dentro. Cerró suavemente la puerta. Miró alrededor del coche. Había una manta a su lado. Y un par de camisas que parecían pertenecer a él.

Se metió en el asiento del conductor y se marchó. "Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó a ella.

Ella dudó, "Es Hermione."

"Bonito nombre, sólo vivo por aquí, no será un viaje largo."

Hermione miró su rostro en el espejo del coche, fue el hombre al que se tipo ese mismo día.


End file.
